


The Camping Trip a 911 story

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: Bobby, Chimney, Buck, and Eddie take Harry, Denny and Christopher on a surprised camping trip.  Eddie becomes overprotective of Chris and he rebels.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Camping Trip a 911 story

The Camping trip  
A 911 story 

Bobby, Chimney, Buck and Eddie are outside station 118 loading the cars with backpacks and sleeping bags. OK fellas, Bobby said, I want everything set so when they get here we can meet and go. Eddie walks over to Bobby “you know Cap we don’t have to do this. I could take him to the park, or the zoo, hell anywhere and he would never know.”  
Buck and Chimney walk up and hearing this, Buck starts in, “oh come on Eddie we have talked about this for weeks. We have the whole thing down and besides that kid went through freaking tsunami, I cannot believe that weekend camping trip will hurt, in fact it might be a growing experience for all of us. Besides, it is too late to turn back now, theeeeeeeeeeeeeeere eeeeeeeeee. Hereeeeeeeeeee ” 

The four turn around to see Athena walking with Harry and Mae, Karen walking with Denny, and Carla next to Christopher. At the same time Hen walks behind the four guys, “ You do know in this entire world of men I love you four the most, but if anything happens to my baby they will not even find your bodies, and that goes double for you Chimney.” Chimney stares at Hen, “how can you kill me twice.”  
Bobby laughs “If anyone could, Hen could I’m sure.” With that Harry walks up behind Bobby, “hey Bobby what up mom said that you wanted me to come up with something up? Yeah buddy just go to have a seat and we will be right there. Athena gives Bobby a kiss, “Now you sure about this? Bobby rolls his eyes why is everyone asking me this.” “Because it is crazy,” Mae states, “sleeping in tents campfires it all so primitive.” Bobby kisses Mae “so you just came to see us off” “Not really when you made your plans, we made ours. Girl night dinner.” Athena said. 

Denny comes running up and throws himself into Hans arms. “Mama Mama, Mommy said that you have a surprise for me.” Hen embraces her son and kisses Karen. “not me babe but Uncle Chimney has something up his sleeve.” Chimney is standing there, “Hay Den you up for an adventure with me it has been a while. Denny laugh “What happened Maddie and you had a fight and you remembered your Godson.” Hen and Karen starts to laugh, and Maddie walks up and joins them. “Hello, my love what brings you here.” Chimney said hugging Maddie “can’t a girl sees her man off, besides Athena invited me to girl’s night” Maddie responded. Chimney puts his arm around her shoulders “yeah I Love you too,” and they all walk into the station.  
Eddie and Buck are watching Christopher walk with his crutches toward the only he has a frown on his face. “what that face for Chris," Buck said smiling see Chris. Christopher gave a heavy sigh, "Carla got me out of school, gave me a bath, and made me put on these clothes. So what doctor are we going to see today." "Doctor,' Eddie said surprisingly and turning to Buck, "he thinks we have a doctor’s appointment. Ahh no I promised that I will always tell you when we have an appointment right." Christopher looked at his father and Buck, "then what going on daddy." Eddie crouches down to look at Christopher eye to eye, "well you have head on in and sit with the rest of the guys and wait for Bobby to let you know. Now get in there and we'll be right behind you."  
Christopher starts walking in and Carla look at the two men. "I only have one request just bring him back in one piece." "hay Carla, Buck said, "what about us?" "Sorry Buckaroo," Carla laughed, "but you and your partner in crime are on your own."  
At this point Athena yells over the " hay Carla you up for girl’s night." " thanks, but no, "Carla yells back. "When my husband heard that I was free all weekend, he planned his own girls’ night if you know what I mean." "OK," Athena said, "you go girl. Have fun."  
The scene shifts to the upstairs living quarters. Denny and Harry are sitting on the couch while the adults are milling around. Eddie carries Christopher upstairs put him back down and motioned him toward the couch. Bobby walks toward the middle of the floor right in front of the boys, “A few weeks ago we were bragging about the three of you. How good grades are, how good you are with your sports and therapies. So, we decided that you should have a reward. So, we thought it would be fun to go camping.”  
“CAMPING!” The boys shouted.” “I never been camping,” Harry exclaimed. “Me either,” said Denny. “I get to go to.” Christopher asked. “Of course, you are, you think we would leave you out.” Eddie assured him while exchanging looks with Bobby  
“Ok guys,” Bobby interrupted, “we have a few ground rules. First the four of us are a team so if one said we all say it. Second, we will use the buddy system, that means we don’t anywhere without a buddy.” Christopher had a puzzled look on his face. Eddie got down on one knee to speak to his son. “What wrong son, what don’t you understand about the buddy system. “Christopher looked back at his dad, “No dad I get that but there is seven of us someone will not have a buddy.” Eddie stood up not knowing how to answer. Bobby knew that they counted Eddie and Chris as one.  
Buck reading their minds interrupted,” You know Chris when we have a big job, we don’t all don’t go in at once, we rotate in, so we don’t get tired. With seven if someone needs break I can rotate in, so if Bobby is cooking and Harry want to do something else. I can hang out with him.” Christopher nodded as if he understood, and Eddie and Bobby gave Buck a grateful look.  
“Ok guys before we leave does anyone have anything to say.” Bobby said. Athena walk toward the boys, “Harry this weekend you are the big brother and you have to look out for the two others understand.” Harry smiled “Does that mean I get to boss them around like Mae does.” Both Denny and Christopher answered no at the same time. “Just have fun,” Athena laughed “and look out for one another.”  
Hen and Karen looked at Denny “Just be careful, stay close to Chimney and enjoy yourself”  
Eddie cleared his throat and said “Chris I just two things first, when your home or Abela’s or Bucks you the you are a hotshot and go around without you crutches, but out there the ground is uneven so you have to walk with your crutches at all times, and second you stay where someone can see you at all times you hear me young man.” “I hear you daddy I hear you.” Christopher answered  
Bobby started to speak when Maddie raised her hand. “I think you need to know something about my brother before you go off into the woods.” Buck looked at his sister, “Maddie what the hell?” Maddie looked at Buck “I am sorry Buck, but they need to know they need to know that you are afraid of bears.”  
Chimney eyes popped out of his head, “I am sorry, but I thought you just said that our friend Buck the brave is afraid of bears?”  
“Terrified,” Maddie exclaimed, “since he was a kid. Our parents took us to the zoo when he was three and a bear ran up to him scared him to death. Since then even a picture of a bear sets him off. ‘  
Buck sits down in the chair next to the three boys. “I am not afraid of bears that is crazy!”  
Denny looked at Buck “Did you have a teddy bear as a kid?”  
“No honey he didn’t,” Maddie continued, “he had a walrus.”  
Eddie trying very hard not to laugh, “A walrus did you say a walrus ok then, now I think I have heard everything.”  
Chimney reacted as if the lightbulb went off. “Isn’t there a walrus on the shelf in your living room.” Christopher’s eyes widen as if he just realized a great thought. “yeah! I have seen it too, I asked if I could play with it, but Buck said it was a rare antique ``''Ha!” Maddie laughed, “rare antique. My father won that thing at a church bazaar for a $1.25, when Buck was four. He carried it with him for years ... embarrassing”  
Buck could not take it anymore and picking his head up said, “Can we all just stop talking about Walter.”  
“Walter,” Eddie stuttered, “I stand corrected, now I have heard everything”  
Bobby raised his hands to regain control of the room “As interesting and weird as this is, I want to make camp before it gets dark. Boys say your goodbyes hit the head and let's get moving.”  
Denny and Harry stood up and made their way toward their mothers, while Christopher stood up and started toward Eddie and Buck. Maddie and Mae walked to meet Christopher; they both give a kiss on the cheek.” Thanks,” he said surprised, “But don’t you want to kiss your brother goodbye” “eeeewwww” said Mae. “Double ewww” responded Maddie “after I just outed him, I will be lucky he doesn't run me over in the parking lot. Do me a favor when you get a chance and Buck isn’t looking growl. It will drive him crazy.” Mae laughed along with Christopher then she said “Chris don’t let Harry boss you around he may me oldest on the trip, but he still has to come home to me. Remind him that 

Christopher moves toward Hen and Karen, Denny just kissed them goodbye and ran off with Harry to meet Chimney and Booby. Karen bends down and kisses him. “bye sweetheart looks out for Denny for us ok.” “Ok Karen I’ll do my best” Christopher said, “don’t worry” Hen gave Chris a kiss on the other cheek. “If possible, baby, try not to sleep between your dad and Buck. They both snore like a freight train.” Christopher laughed out loud, “Yeah I know, unfortunately, I think I am stuck with them tonight.”  
Christopher walk working toward Eddie and Buck when he walked right passed Athena. “Hello where are you going,” Athena spoke up, “Don’t I get to kiss you also.” She got down her knees and kissed him on the right cheek,” That is from me” and then kissed her on the left, “and that is from her. She would be so proud to see her boy going camping.” Christopher laughed “I don’t think so she be going crazy by now and you know It.” Athena smiled, “you are right. Listen just take care of our guys for us.” Christopher looked in her face, “why is everyone saying that to me, why ask me.” Athena took his face in her hand, “Because we all know that you love with all your heart and only someone who loves like that can take of this motley group.” “OK’ Christopher said, “I will I love you.”  
Christopher finally made to his father and Buck. Eddie stood there with his arms folded across his chest.:” So,” he said looking down at his son, “Can we go now you been kissed by every woman here.” “yeah Chris,” Buck said, “you know no one kissed us goodbye.” Christopher looked at Buck and Eddie and laughed, “what can I say fellas some guys have it and some guys don’t.” Buck smiled and pointed down at turned to Eddie “Well what do you make of that” Eddie rolled his eyes and threw up his arms, “you know between him, you, and ………………  
Walter I am just done.” and walking away from the two of them he kept repeating “I'm just done.” Buck and Christopher look at each other, shrug their shoulders and follow behind Eddie. 

Outside the station Bobby and Chimney have Harry and Denny in on car. Athena kisses Bobby and he gets into the driver seat while Chimney continues to kiss Maddie as he takes his place riding shotgun. Eddie puts Christopher in the backseat right behind Buck, walks around and gets into the driver's seat, 

The four ladies’ wave and watch as bot vehicles drive off. Sigh Athena spoke to no one particular “I do hope they’ll be OK.” Karen spoke up, “I hope that Denny is alright with Chimney.” He said. “listen ladies,” Athena began “I am sure they are all going to be fine.” “I believe you mom I just have one question. When is our reservations and do we have time for cocktails?” “Good question,”  
Maddie agreed, “damn good question.”  
The two cars stop in the parking lot of the campgrounds Bobby and Chimney and the two boys are walking toward Eddie, Buck, and Christopher. “The campsite is less than a mile down this road.” Bobby pointed toward the path. Harry and Denny grab their backpacks and sleeping bag.  
Eddie and Buck are unloading the truck. “Buck, I think that we need to make two trips to get everything up there.” Christopher comes walking up behind his father, “what can I bring up, can take my backpack.” Eddie seemed to be surprised by the request. “ahhh well buddy I pack your stuff with mine just to make it easy.” “Then can I carry my sleeping bag. “Christopher asked. ‘Well it is a little heavy and I don't want you losing your balance, but here you can carry our swim bag it is light.” “oh, ok daddy thanks.” The three follow the trail to the campsite.  
Eddie and Buck make two trips to get all their gear up. Everyone is working putting up tents. Christopher watch as his father and Buck put up their tent.  
Christopher noticed that Bobby and Harry were working together, so was Chimney and Denny. “Can I help you.” Christopher asked, “What can I do to help?” Eddie looked around, "I think we got it buddy, but you can just watch us." Christopher watched Eddie and Buck set the tent up for a while and then noticed that Bobby was setting up the food tent. He left them and walked over to him, "Bobby is there something I can do to help you?" 

Bobby grab a large cardboard box and walked to a nearby table. “Sure, Chris Come over here buddy,” he motioned to Christopher. “In this box is all the knives forks spoons, plates, and what-not. I need you to set up the table so when it is time to eat the guys can get what they need. Can you handle that? “No problem Cap” said a smiling Christopher “and thank you.” “For what we all have to do our share of the work.” Bobby said continuing to prepare the burgers for dinner. “Yeah,” Christopher said with his head down. “Tell that to my dad he has not letting me do anything since we got here.  
“you know Chris,” Bobby started to sit down next to him, “your dad loves you more than anything he talks about you every day. In fact, when I interviewed his before he joined the team, he spent ten minutes talking about himself and twenty minutes telling me about you.” “Really?” Christopher said with a surprised.” “Absolutely” answered Bobby, “your dad just worries about you.” Christopher looked up at bobby, “because of the CP, right?” Bobby looked at  
Christopher. “I will not lie to you that a part of it, but what happened to your mom, and then the tsunami I would act the same if I were in his shoes. Give your dad a break and I am sure he will come around.” “Promise.” Christopher asked.  
“Promise,” Bobby assured him. “Quick here they come talk about SpongeBob.”  
The two start laughing while the rest of the group walked up. “So, what are you guys laughing at. “SpongeBob!” they answered together. Harry asked Bobby, “the tents are all set. When do we eat?” Bobby laughed, “not yet pal what we need now is wood for the campfire tonight.” “I think if we all get some,” Chimney said, “we should have enough for tonight and tomorrow”  
Everyone agreed to look for firewood and start out toward the woods. Eddie starts walking and Christopher follows him. “hay Chris with all of us getting wood it should not take long, why don’t you hang out with Bobby and we will be right back.” “Oh, ok daddy,” Christopher said with his head hanging down. Christopher watches his dad and the others walk into the woods. He then walks back to the food prep tent where Bobby was working on dinner.  
“sticks” Bobby said. “Sticks,” Christopher answered not knowing what he meant, “Daddy and the guys are getting the wood for the fire.” “Oh, we are not burning the sticks. We need these to toast marshmallows.” “Sounds good to me. Christopher smiled walking around the campgrounds picking up sticks and putting on the bench next to Bobby.  
The rest of the night was spent with burgers, hotdogs, and marshmallow smores. They sat around the campfire singing songs, telling ghost stories, while the boys tried to one up each other telling jokes. Eddie and Bobby got up to warm their coffee.  
“This is great fun but when do we call it a night.” Bobby asked Eddie. Eddie looked over at Chris, “Oh it should be anytime now, I am waiting for the tell.”  
Bobby narrowed his face. “The tell,” he said surprisingly “what tell?”  
At this time Buck and Chimney come walking up leaving the boys sitting by the fire. “So, Eddie you are waiting for the tell.” “What tell,” Chimney asked, “we are playing poker” “No Chim my son has a tired tell and very soon I should here…” The conversation is interrupted with Christopher calling “Daddy could you hold these.”  
Eddie gave a knowing smile and said, “coming son” and walking toward the boys. Buck finished Eddies thought. “Chris put those glasses on and will not even touch them, but when he is good and tired, he wants those glasses off his face……...his tired tell.”  
Eddie walks back to the boys and kneels in front of Christopher. “I got them buddy,” Eddie said putting the glasses in his shirt pocket. “Say have you check out the tent and your new sleeping bag.” Chris shook his head no. “Well,” Eddie continued, “it is pretty cool maybe we should”  
Bobby walked up behind Eddie. “I think that is a great idea, in fact we should get some sleep. I know it is past Harry's bedtime how about Christopher?’ Eddie checked his watch. “Oh, wow it really is.  
“Not me,” Denny said, “my mom’s let me stay up late on the weekends.” “You sure,” Chimney asked pulling out his phone. “maybe I should give her a call and double check” “Well” Denny said, “Since Harry and Chris are going to bed I might as well.” “Good thinking.” Chimney responded placing his hand on Denny's head leading to their tent. “Night guys see in the morning.”  
“Yeah night all,” Eddie answered as he now has Chris in his arms and Christopher's head on Eddie's shoulder. Harry stood in front of Bobby. “You are coming Bobby. “he asked. “I will be right there going on and get ready for bed:” “OK Bobby, night Buck.” Buck and Bobby are left alone throwing garbage in a bag. “You go on Bobby I do the rest; besides I want to give Eddie some time to get Chris settled down.” “I am going to take you up on that, make sure the fire is out. Night Buck.” “Night Bobby.” Buck responded as he poured water from the wash basin on to the fire and covered it up with some dirt.  
Bobby crawled into his tent. Harry was dressed in the sweat suit and sitting on his sleeping bag. "You good" Bobby said pulling off his boots off. "Yeah I’m good, and thanks Bobby for bringing me." "No problem pal," Bobby responded, "wouldn't be the same without you. Something else on your mind." "Just thinking," Harry answered, 'dad would love this." "Well next we do this we will have to invite him." Bobby said getting into his sleeping bag. Harry looked down at his hands, "I hope so, he is not even sure whether he will be alive next year." "hay hay" Bobby looked right at Harry. "Your dad is a fighter one of the best. He is going to beat this, I know it." "I just wish that.......I don't know" Harry sighed, "I wish there was something I could do. " Harry said trying to keep his voice steady. "Oh, there is there certain is," Bobby said with a big smile. "I have a friend who used to fight, and he told me that he always fought harder when the crowd cheered for him." "What that gotta do with me?" Bobby was leaning on one arm, "Your dad is the fighter, you and Mae have become the head cheerleaders. You think you can handle that sport." "Yeah Yeah I think I can." Harry said with a smile. "I know you can, always have always will. "Bobby said rubbing Harry's hair, "Now let's get some sleep." "Sure, night Bobby love you." Harry said as he settled down to sleep. "Same here kiddo same here." Bobby said as he turned the light out.  
Denny with getting into his pajamas while Chimney tried to assist. "I got it Chimney," Denny was putting on the pajama top, "It has been a while since you helped me get ready for bed." "I see that," Chimney responded, "you have really grown up or have been away from you too long." "How about both," Denny laughed. " True very true," Chimney nodded, "Ok how about we make a deal one  
Friday a month it will be Chimney and Denny night like the old days." "What about Maddie?" Denny asked. "Den I want you to get to know her, I love her." Chimney said as he helped Denny get into his sleeping bag. "But I also love you have since the day you were born." "Me to Chimney. Night night uncle Chimney." Denny said in a yawn. "Sweet dreams buddy," Chimney said getting into his own sleeping bag and turning out the light  
The tent flap opened and Buck entered bent over, careful not to step on Christopher who was already balled up in his bag fast asleep. "Wow that was fast," Buck said looking down at Chris. "Yeah I know." Eddie was on his side rubbing Chris' head. "He put his pajamas on, and I was rubbing his legs and talking to him, before I knew it, I was talking to myself." Buck was putting on his sleeping shorts and tee-shirt, “You still worried about bringing him with us?” Eddie was still looking down at his sleeping son. “Oh, Buck it not that, it is just that ever since Shannon, and then the tsunami I have been scared hell terrified that I am not going to be there when he needs me, or lose him altogether just like.” “you lost Shannon,” Buck completed his thought. ‘Listen my brother I get it. I was there the night of the tsunami and for the moment when you thought he was gone you…” “Wanted my life to be over,” Eddie said, “because he is my life and always will be. “I get it Eddie I get it.” Buck assured him, “and the more and more I spend with him the more I feel the same way. But ready or not this little guy is going to grow up whether you like it or not.” “Daddy,’ Christopher said in a sleepy voice, “are you anBuck going to snore like freight trains?” Eddie smiled, "now who you that?" "He did, she told me the two of you snored like trains," Christopher said with his eyes closed. "Really" Eddie laughed, "Well if you go back to sleep before we do, you will not hear us ok." "Ok daddy," Chris said rolling over, "night dad night Buck love you guys. Eddie leans over and gives his son a kiss on his forehead, "Night Christopher love you." Buck got into his sleeping bag and shut the light, "Night buddy see you in the morning."  
Bobby was up early to get breakfast ready. As his suggestion everyone came out with their swimsuits. A dip in the lake will make up for the fact that the closest shower are over two miles away. Harry, Denny, Chimney, and Buck were running down the dock to jump in, and Chris were hot on their heels. "hay Chris where you are going," Eddie was standing right off the dock with his feet in the water, "Why don't we just wade in together, it might be too cold for you." "But I want to jump in with the guys," Christopher whined, "you can catch, me just like when we swim in the pool." "Maybe next time buddy," Eddie taking his son hand and walking into the water, "maybe next time."  
After the swim was done and everyone was out, dry, and dressed. They all sat down to eat their weight in pancakes. Everyone pitched in to clean up and the boys were sitting there not sure what to do. Eddie went into his tent and from one of his bags came out with Christopher's soccer ball and threw it the middle of the campsite. Chris started kicking around with his crutches. Almost in an instant Harry and Denny started playing and it became a three-way kick around. As they were passing the ball back and forth, Bobby, Eddie, and Chimney were watch them. "wow," Bobby exclaimed, "I did not realize how good he is with those crutches." As they were talking Buck came running from the tent with a sweatshirt in one hand, and a towel in the other to form a makeshift goal and soon the game turned into get it pass the Buck. "I know," Eddie said, "I spent the past year looking for a soccer league that would work with him. The one that do just want him to kick into a net, no running or teamwork he gets board. And the ones that focus on those skills, don't want to accept a kid with a disability. A kid like Chris his mind is as good as anyone, but physically he needs help to keep up. " Bobby did not take his eyes off the game, "You know Eddie the department sponsors a lot of different leagues if we cannot find one, we could form one. I am sure there are other kids like Chris who would benefit from this.  
Eddie’s eyes widened, “Really that would be unbelievable I...I don’t know what to say.” “Hay!” Harry yelled, “you old guys just going to stand there, or you are going to get in the game. Chimney stood with his hands on his hips, “did that whipper snapper just called us old.” Bobby took a deep breath, “come on let us show them who is old.” The three guys joined the boy and the game turned into the firefighters vs. the fire-sons. Everyone got a few good passes against Buck, even Christopher got one with a sneaky move nicknamed the Diaz Dazzle. Buck could not believe it and look at Eddie with a what just happened look. Eddie just shrugged, “what can I say Buck. You just been dazzled”  
After a while Bobby bowed out with the idea that he had to get lunch ready. With the insistence of his father Christopher bowed out too, with the excuse that he had to check the paper goods for Bobby. At lunch the guys sat at one table and the boy sat nearby with their heads together. “They are planning something,’ Buck said. “They are kids they are always planning something,’ Chimney said. Eddie looked up to see Harry handing Chris his Crutches. ‘Don’t look now, but here they come.”  
Harry being the oldest acted as the spokesman. “Bobby we were hoping to go for a walk down the trail, just the three of us.” Bobby looked at the others, “I am alright with it, as long as you stay on the trail and stay together. How about you guys.” ‘Sounds good to me,” Chimney agreed, “I walked that that trail this morning. it is pretty easy walking take your camera nice views.”  
All eyes fell on Eddie, “Sure you can go, but you know Buck and I could you know tag along behind you, you know just in case.” “Ah that is alright,” Harry assured him, “we don’t have to go, we could just hang out and play cards.” “No!” Christopher said louder than anyone ever heard him speak, “you guys go it is not your fault the my dad wants to treat me like a baby’ Eddie stood up, “Chris that is not I…” Chris looked right at Eddie, “A big disabled baby.” Eddie was getting angry and really did not know what to say or do. “Another word young man and we are going home.” “Why not,” Christopher yelled, “I have not been able to do anything by myself since we got here. Why did you bring me here if I cannot do anything?” With that he stormed off toward the lake.  
The rest of the group was shocked by what just happened. Chimney broke the silence. “Guys if you are going on the trail you should wear your boots. Harry you know where yours are?” “Yeah Yeah Chimney.” Harry stammered, “they are right outside my tent.” ‘Great go gets them and put them on.” Chimney replied, “Denny where are your boots?” Denny looked like he was about to cry but not sure why. “I don’t know in the tent somewhere.” “OK no problem,” Chimney said, “let us go and find them “Chimney walked the boys toward the tents leaving Bobby, Buck and Eddie standing there with his hands on his head trying to keep his brain from exploding.  
"Bobby, Buck," Eddie said while he watched his son sitting by the lake, "He has never spoken to me like that. I am truly blind-sided by this I never saw this coming right. Bobby and Buck looked at each other. "Or maybe it has," Eddie was reading the looks, "Really? have I been that bad. Are you saying that I have been ahh what is the word " "Overprotective," Bobby answered "Smothering?” “A real asshole,” Buck chimed in, “I am sorry Eddie I love like a brother but in this instance you are wrong since we got here, hell since we started talking about this you been trying to get out of this.” “I, I just want to keep him safe,” Eddie said with his eye fix on the back of Christopher head, “Is there anything wrong with that.” “Of course not,” Bobby assured him, “but all he wanted to do is help set up your tent, or jump into the lake into your arms, or finish the soccer game that he started.” 

“Or the thing at breakfast.” They turned to see Harry was back with his boots on. “What happened at breakfast?” Eddie was unsure of what he meant. “You cut his pancakes so small he could not use his fork,” Harry said, “we gave him a spoon, Denny and I tried to laugh it off, but Chris didn’t think it was funny.” “I did that?” Eddie closed his eyes trying to recall, “Shit I did that. I am an ass. All  
I ever wanted was Christopher to be as independent as possible, but ever since Shannon, and the tsunami I have been so…” “Eddie” Bobby putting his hands of his shoulders, “We are not the one you need to tell, but there is a young man right over there who needs to hear this man to man” “He is right” Buck added, “and we are here for you both of you.” “I know Buck,” Eddie nodded, “Thanks.” By now Chimney and Denny returned, and Eddie addressed the boys. “You guys ok,” as they nodded yes, he continued, “Could you us give a few moments and I try to get you pal to walk with you ok.” They agreed to wait, and Eddie started toward the lake, not before an embrace from Chimney. 

Eddie walk toward the bench where Christopher was sitting. Along the way he took a bottle of water from the cooler and picked up Chris’ hat the fell of his head as he walked off. When he reached the bench, Eddie tried not to notice that  
Christopher was wiping the tears from his eyes. “May I, May I sit,” Eddie asked. Christopher shrugged not knowing what to say. “Thanks” Eddie sat putting the hat, and the water next to him and picking his crutches and placing the next to him on the bench. 

"It is funny," Eddie began, "but I could not think of the first time I held you. Did I ever tell you that story?" Christopher still not willing to talk just shook his head no. "Well let’s see," Eddie started, "You were six weeks old and still in the hospital. I just got leave from the army and it took me almost 48 hours to get from Afghanistan to get to you. When I got home, I kissed your mom and your grandma and grandpa, and I wanted the go right to the hospital to see you, but your grandmother said something." "What did she say?" Chris was now caught in the story. Eddie spoke in a high-pitched voice imitating his mother. "You will not go near my grandson without a good shower and a change of clothes." "What did you do?" Chris was forgetting his anger. "what do you think I did," Eddie replied, "I went in took a shower and changed my clothes. You don't mess with grandma" "Yeah I know." Christopher laughed.  
"When we got to the hospital," Eddie continued, "and they put you in my arms and ......... you were so small and so weak, was afraid that I would drop you or hurt you, and then you did something you never did before." "What’s that?" Chris was all in now. "You cried," Eddie answered, "you see buddy you were so small and weak you did not have the strength to cry, but right then everyone knew you would be alright." 'Because I cried that is silly" Chris said "Not really Chris, it takes a lot of strength to cry more than you know." Eddie said rubbing Chris' hair.  
Eddie continued the story "I held you and I talked to you and then I kissed you right on the forehead." "Right here!" Chris put his finger on the spot where his father always kissed him. "yeah right there," Eddie joined his hand with his son, "And then they took your mom and I to an office to tell us what to expect from you, and do you know what they said?" Christopher just shrugged his shoulders not sure how to answer. "Nothing," Eddie said, "no walking, talking, dressing yourself, not-a-thing." "But daddy," Chris said with a confused face, "I do those things every day." "Oh I know," Eddie nodded his head, "but at that time I did not know that and I got scared, so scared Christopher that I ran away and did come back for a long time, and when I got back I brought you here." "and we love it, here don't we?" Chris said. "We sure do," answered Eddie, "But other things happened." "Yeah I know, " Chris answered "First the earth shook, then mommy went to heaven, and the big water." Christopher could not pronounce tsunami, so the big water did the trick. 

"Yes, that is right," Eddie said, "and I got scared again, scare that I would not be there when you needed me the most." Christopher started to giggle. "And what is so funny?" Eddie tried to sound serious. Christopher smiled for the first time today. "Daddy you are a firefighter how can you be so scared?" "Well Chris that is a very good question," Eddie said proudly, "My first day of the academy they told us to do our job we need to put our fear in a box and do our jobs. To tell you the truth up until today I only thought they meant being a firefighter, turns out they meant being your dad as well." "So, come here." Eddie took his son by the hand and placed him in front of his father. Christopher stood there using Eddie's leg for support, "Show me those strong legs and back and get that head in mid-line, Eddie smiled as Chris stood as straight as he could. "Now that is my boy." Eddie picked up the items he had with him, "Now here is your hat wear it, here is some water drink it," Eddie then gave Chris his crutches, "you know what to do with these. Now go before I change my mind and tie you to the tent." Eddie kissed his son on the forehead, Christopher touch the spot, "I love you daddy so much."  
Father and son walked back toward the others. Harry and Denny joined  
Chris and began toward the trail head. "Ninety minutes and stay on the trail." Bobby yelled as they walked away. "We won’t worry" they yelled back as they disappeared up the trail. Buck joined Eddie in the middle of the campsite placing his hand on Eddie shoulder, "See that was not so hard" "Oh Buck " Eddie said, you have no fucking idea"  
The three boys walked the trail "I got to hand it to you Chris," Harry remarked, "I would never talk to my folks like that." 'Yeah" Denny joined in "My moms would skin me alive if I talked back to them like that."  
Christopher stopped and looked at his friends, "I am sorry guys I just could not take it anymore."  
"Hay Chris" Harry assured him, "We get it, and your dad seemed cool when we left." Denny looked at Christopher, "Does it hurt, what you have, I mean is it like a broken leg that is why you use crutches?’’  
“Not really” Chris answered, “My dad explained it that my mind has different parts, and they work together like the when the team had an emergency. Each one has their own job, but they are all working together to help people. But if someone is not there, like when Buck got hurt, then that part does not work as well. The part of my brain that control my muscles does not work as well as the others”  
“Wow” Harry said,” that is a great way to see it. I understand thanks.”  
“Hay look” Denny was looking out at the view, “Chimney was right it is beautiful. I want to take a picture.” Harry agreed and they both took out their phones.”  
“You know,” Harry was looking around, “if we climbed up there, we would get a better shot.” The two boys got up on the edge of the trail. “You hang out there Chris we cannot get you up.”  
“Don’t worry Chris,” Denny assured his friend, “we will share our pictures with you.” Denny took another step and began to lose his balance; Harry grabbed his shirt and the two disappeared from Christopher’s sight  
“Guys!’ Chris screamed, “Where are you are you alright”  
Harrys voice came from somewhere below, “Chris yeah we are alright, but we are on a ledge and we cannot climb up. You have to go and get Bobby, your dad, and the others and help us.”  
“I, I can’t,” Chris did not know what to do, “if I come back alone, I be in big trouble. I will be in my room until I am 21 or worse. I mean when I left you in the hospital and found Chimney, I was in bed at seven for a week.”  
“Chris,” Harry continued, “I get it, I do, but this is an emergency and you have no choice.”  
“Ok I’ll go” Christopher answered, “But if I get in trouble it is your fault.” Chris did not wait for a response he turned around and started walking.  
“Be careful but hurry,” Harry said  
Denny was holding on to Harry for dear life. “Do you think Chris will be ok?”  
“I hope so Den” Harry said putting his arm around Denny, “I sure hope so.”  
Christopher walked as what felt like forever. He kept repeating the mantra ‘strong legs strong back.’ Finally, he could see the top of Bobby’s’ cook tent. He could hear the men laughing, and He then took the deepest breath ever. “Daddy,” he screamed, ‘’daddy help!”  
The four men were sitting at the table playing cards when the sound of Chris’ scream may them react like an alarm at the station. Each man was on his feet running toward the child. Eddie was the first to his son. “Christopher, my God,” Eddie was spoke to his son,” What happened, and where are the boys?”  
Christopher tried to get his breath,” they fell, they fell and I did not know what to do, Oh, Daddy I told them I could not come back by myself but they told me I had no choice. I am so sorry,” and he threw himself into Eddies’ chest.  
“it is alright Christopher,” Assured Eddie, “you did what you had to do.”  
Bobby interrupted, “Chris do you know where they fell can you take us there.”  
“My hat, I used my hat.” Christopher was still panting for breath, “I took my hat off to mark the spot. I did not know what to do.”  
“You did great kiddo, just great.” Bobby stood up while Chimney was coming out of the tent with his EMT bag, and he and Bobby started running down the trail. Eddie was so fixed on Chris that he did not realize that Buck was behind him.  
“Eddie you still have the rope in your truck from when we did the work at your grandmas?”  
“Yeah” Eddie said, “it is in the back.” Buck ran to get the rope and Eddie could finally give all his attention to his son. “Christopher” Eddie was trying to control his emotions, “are you alright, did you fall, are you hurt?  
“No Daddy,” Chris finally calmed down a bit, “strong legs, strong back just like you said. What going to happen now?”  
Chris was wondering about getting in trouble for breaking the rules, but Eddie took it another way. “Right now, we have to help the boys. How about a piggyback ride back, or are you to grown up for that now?”  
“Never Daddy never” Eddie turn around and Chris put his arm around his fathers’ neck. Before they left Eddie removed his crutches.  
“might as well break all the rules” and they ran toward the trail to meet Buck with the rope  
Bobby and Chimney ran down the trail and finally spotted Chris hat. "They got further then I thought." Chimney said picking up the hat.  
Bobby seemed not to hear. "Harry, Denny can you hear me?" he yelled  
The voice came from right below "Bobby thank God we are down here." it was Harry's voice strong but scared  
Bobby leaned over the edge with Chimney holding him by the belt. He could see both boys sitting on a ledge about twenty feet down. "You guys alright we will get you up soon."  
"We are alright," Harry said "but please hurry"  
"We will" As Bobby said this Eddie and Buck came running to meet them. Eddie sat Christopher on a log on the side of the trail  
"Cap I am the lightest," Chimney said, "Lower me down. I will put Harry on my back and Denny in my arms and you guys can haul us up."  
"Alright," Bobby then started to take control of the situation. "Eddie we don't have a harness can you tie him up safely. Buck take the other end and anchor it off some how."  
Without speaking the men followed their captains orders as if they were on the job and in moments Chimney was being lowered down.  
The boys could see Chimney coming toward them, and soon he was right in front of them. "You guys alright are you hurt?"  
"I scrapped my elbow," Denny said, "But I am alright otherwise."  
"OK" Chimney had to be a calm as possible, "Harry I need you to get on my back, and then Denny I going to hold on to you"  
The boys complied to everything Chimney said, and with one yell, they were being pulled up. Bobby was in front and Buck was the anchored. The three men pulled as one and soon Harry head appeared over the edge follow by Chimney and Denny. Bobby let go to grab his stepson and hugged him for a moment and then helped Denny and Chimney to their feet  
Once everyone was back at camp, the boys sat at one table while the men sat talking at another. "So how much trouble do you think we are in?" Harry asked  
"I am not sure," Christopher answered, "my dad was worried about getting you guys, but now I don't know"  
"I should be alright," Denny said, "as long as Uncle Chimney does not tell"  
"How is that fair" Christopher wondered  
"it isn't" Harry said  
As the boys were talking Eddie sat next to Christopher, Bobby sat next to Harry, and Buck and Chimney on either side of Denny  
"So guys we were talking about what happened and.." Bobby started  
Harry cut him off. "Listen we screwed up we went to take pictures and we went off the trial. That is on Denny and me. Eddie we agreed that whatever punishment you give Chris we will do it too after all we made him walk back alone."  
"Listen guys," Eddie assured them, "no one is in trouble. What Chris did was because he had no choice. We were wondering what to do with you now. We thought a quick shower would make you feel better, and you are right you and Denny screwed up, but some one who does something even though he knows he might get in trouble that is a hero, and a hero deserves a hero's reward. "

"So," Bobby continued, "While Eddie and Chimney take you to get cleaned up, Buck and I will be putting his stuff in my tent and Eddie's with Chimney and you can have your boys tent tonight."  
"Really" Chris was excited and turned to his dad, "how many conditions do we have.'  
'You think you know me so well don't you buddy" Eddie smiled, " Ok there is two, first you get some sleep, we have to pack up for home tomorrow, second if you need anything some one comes and get me."  
"Sounds good to me," Denny said nodding, "Can we swim tomorrow morning?  
"Of course no problem." Bobby agreed and with that the boys grab what they needed along with the two guys and they were there and back in a little over an hour.  
When they got back dinner was ready, garlic chicken and roasted potatoes, one of Bobby's specialties, and a surprise Athena baked her chocolate chip cookies. Everyone had their fill, and ate cookies by the campfire  
Earlier then the night before the boys agreed to call it a night  
"Sure guys," Eddie said, "Chris and I need a few moments."  
"Going to talk to mom," Chris asked, "she going to be mad about our fight and walking alone."  
"No I think she will be alright." Eddie was helping Chris to is feet. "Say good night and we will go."  
Before he went with his father. He went to Bobby, Chimney and Buck and gave them each a hug and kiss, and then went with Eddie.  
"Talk to mom?" Chimney questioned  
"They pray together, and part of it Christopher talks to Shannon." Buck answered, "It is suppose to help the grieving process."  
While Eddie and Chris were in the tent, Harry and Denny followed suit and gave everyone a hug and a kiss good night and waited outside the tent. Soon Eddie came out and both boys hugged and kissed him good night.  
"Night guys," returning their hugs, "Keep it down to a dull roar and get some sleep."  
As he was walking back to the table, Buck was walking toward his tent.  
"Boys tucked in for the night," he said, "Bobby said you had the fire tonight. Think you can handle that firefighter?"  
"Put out fire check," Eddie laughed, "Night Buck."  
Eddie walked to the table where Chimney was doing something with a juice bottle and Bobby was checking his flashlight. "My God Eddie." Chimney said, "what did you do read him War and Peace?  
"Sorry it took a while talking to his mom," Eddie exclaimed, "and then when I asked him for it, he was laughing so hard that I had to go into his bag and get it." Eddie lifted up his shirt to reveal Christopher's teddy bear.  
"This is going to be epic." Chimney sounded excited  
"Nighty night Buck." Eddie chuckled  
Buck was tired and he, along with everyone else, had a full day physically, mentally,and emotionally. He was just closing his eyes when heard gggggggggrrrrooooooowwwwwwl, He lifted up his head. Nothing must be dreaming. He put his head down again, and he heard it again. Sitting up and his sleeping bag and then he see the light from the campfire dancing on the side of the tent and in that light the shadow of a Bear!  
"Bear" Buck said trying not to hyperventolate, Soon that word turned into a scream. "Bear, bear, bear."  
Buck emerged from the tent dressed only in shorts with nothing his feet screaming at the top of his lungs "Bobby, Chimney, Eddie bear bear, get the boys bear."  
Buck was at the boys tent, when he heard laughing. He looked over to see his three closest friends doubled over laughing. Buck could not believe it, Chimney was blowing into a bottle making growling noises, Bobby was shining his flashlight toward Eddie holding a toy bear.  
"I hate the three of you," and he began to chase the three friends around. After a while they sat down  
"Sorry pal but we had to do it." Eddie said, "I don't know about you but I am ready for bed. First I have to return this guy to his rightful owner.'  
Eddie took the bear and walked over to the boys tent and opened the flap and with a smile motioned over for the others. When they all looked in they saw Christopher asleep holding Denny's hand and Harry asleep on his side. He must have fallen asleep last because he was holding Christopher's glasses  
Bobby was up early to make it to grab a quick shower and drive into town where he knew the Catholic Church had a 7am mass. He then bought bagels, dounuts, a box of coffee, and juice. He packed up most of the kitchen the night before. His hope was to get everyone home early afternoon before Hen, Karen, and Athena send a helicopter looking for their sons.  
As he set everything up the guys were dressed in their swimsuits, a moment later the flap opened and Harry and Denny held a crutch each while Chris crawled out and the boys help him up. The group walked toward the lake, Denny, Harry, Chimney and Buck ran to the dock while Chris placed his crutches on the same bench where they had their talk just yesterday. He then took his dads hand.  
"Hay buddy where you going," Eddie smiled  
"With you in the water right?" Chris answered  
"Well I said next time," Eddie smile bigger, "yo Buck you got him?"  
Eddie picked up his son and handed him to his best friend. "See you in the water Chris," and with a run dived into the lake.  
Buck waited for Chimney to do his cannonball and one the water calmed Eddie swam to the end of the dock .  
"So Chris," Eddie was a foot away from the dock arms opened ready to receive his son, "What do you think?"  
"Best camping trip ever," and with that Christopher jumped into the lake, and Eddie's arms.  
the end


End file.
